La bella y la bestia
by Jack Dark hell
Summary: Durante Sonic Unleashed Blaze aparece encontrandose con varios personajes y tratando de no quemar a Amy. Sonaze, One Shot.


Aquí les va un One-Shot SONAZE ya que son muy pocos, así que tal unos reviews.

**LA BELLA Y LA BESTIA.**

A Blaze no le importaba cuantas veces que se les antojara a las Sol esmeralds llevarla de mundo a mundo pero era una buena escusa para visitar a Cream, Tails y... Sonic, ese nombre realmente le causaba un sonrojo de solo recordar al dolor de cabeza de Silver.

- Bueno ya estoy aquí, es mejor continuar- hace poco Blaze paso por una ciudad llamada Espagonia y vio a Amy cabizbaja mientras suponía que hacia su actividad favorita: acosar a Sonic.

- Hola Amy, que haces- el obvio sarcasmo en la pregunta ni siquiera fue notado por la eriza de 13( si tiene 13 y Sonic 16)

- Por Kami (Nah... Amy japonesa) Blaze casi me matas del susto.

Al terminar de calmarse Blaze y Amy pasaron a hablar de como se dividió la tierra, luego lo típico, bueno Amy hablo y Blaze solo se quedo oyendo las ridículas teorías de amor sobre Sonic como por ejemplo.

- Y si le guste a ese hombre lobo vendrá a mi diciendo "casate conmigo", Sonikku estará celoso y tendrá que dejar que un vampiro lo muerda y pelearan a muerte por mi y al final Sonic me morderá y viviremos felices por siempre con nuestra hija vampiresa.

La cara de Blaze apenas mostraba la tristeza y pena ajena que sentía hacia...¿Sonic?, o pobre picudo azul.

- Amy debes dejar de leer historias de nombres lobos y vampiros- a Blaze le salio una gota en cabeza mientras Amy salia de la pose.

- Ah Blaze solo lo dices porque eres una amargada que nunca se da cuenta de las cosas básicas de la vida.

Dicho esto Blaze solo le vino un tema a la cabeza.

- Claro, porque soy yo quien ha confundido a mi supuesto novio con un erizo negro y otro plateado que no tienen ni una pizca de parecido con Sonic.

Dicho esto Amy se levanto ofendida de su banco mientras la veía molesta.

- Ah ya cierra el pico marimacho y vuelve con tu amanerado amigo erizo.

Blaze solo callo porque no tenia tiempo para calcinar a Amy, después del silencio incomodo se levanto directamente a las afueras del pueblo.

Blaze paso por toda la ciudad viendo a la gente deprimida, a un muy agresivo tipo y por ultimo a un zorro amarillo que veía a todas partes.

- ¿Quien soy?.

Blaze le tapo los ojos a Tails.

- ¿Blaze?.

El zorro rápidamente la abrazo luego se separo nervioso de lo que le haría Sonic al verlo así.

- Hola Blaze como estas, ¿y Marine?.

Blaze sonrío pícaramente al ver las primeras preguntas del zorro que reacciono a ese gesto sonrojándose.

- Esta bien tranquilo ella también te extraña...y mucho, dime como están Cream, la Sra. Vainilla y El cabeza de puños.

Tails sonrío viendo que a pesar de todo Blaze seguía siendo la misma.

- Están todos bien Blaze...y tu-

La conversación entre la gata y el zorro duro hasta altas horas de la noche, luego sin darse cuenta tails se quedo dormido así que Blaze continuo su camino hasta un pequeño bosque.

- Vamos Sonic, dime ¿quien era esa eriza rosa de hace unos momentos?- Blaze se escondió detrás de un árbol mientras veía a una especie de animal de color rojo y alas de insecto hablar con un erizo/lobo.

- _era Amy pero...ni ella me reconoció, ¿acaso me veo tan diferente?- Sonic termino de divagar con su mente viendo a un estanque de agua el cual lo reflejaba en su forma de lobo._

- Son...Sonic, ¿eres tu?- Blaze se acerco tímidamente a Sonic que parecía dudar al verla, mientras pasaba por el estanque fue concentrándose en los ojos verdes del erizo al terminar de pasar el estanque, lo tomo del rostro causándole un gran sonrojo.

- Si eres Sonic, jamas olvidaría esos ojos verdes- Sonic dejo caer una lágrima mientras veía directo a los ojos dorados de Blaze, lo reconoció, ¡lo reconoció! No podía creerlo Amy que decía amarlo con todas sus fuerzas no imagino quien era, y Blaze lo hacia con solo verlo a los ojos.

- Gracias Blaze, ni siquiera Amy me reconoció así pero... tu si, solo gracias- Sonic bajo la mirada no era en si que lo reconocieran sino quien lo reconocía, tails lo iso rápido, estaba seguro que Shadow y Sally lo harían, hasta Vector que era un fiasco de detective lo haría, entonces ¿porque Amy no?.

- Ya Sonic si ella no te reconoció quiere decir que no te ama lo suficiente- el sonrojo de Sonic creció mas de lo posible.

- Eso quiere decir que, ¿tu si...tu si me amas lo suficiente?- los colores de la cara de Blaze se volvieron tan rojos como cuando entraba en la forma Burning.

- Yo...- fue una suerte que el sol saliera ese mismo momento, al des-transformarse Sonic recupero su forma normal la cual iso que sus caras estuvieran mas cerca que antes, lo suficiente como para rosar sus labios lo cual empezaron a hacer lentamente.

Ambos sintieron el contacto de algo, pero no eran los labios del otro sino algo peludo, al abrir los ojos vieron la cabeza de Chip entre sus labios.

- ¡CHIP, DEMONIOS!- Sonic empezó a correr alrededor de chip buscando un homicidio.

Blaze sonrío viendo la carrera de Sonic por atrapar al animalito, que rápidamente se escondió detrás de ella.

- Ven aquí Chip no seas cobarde solo quiero ver si tu cabeza se puede volver a unir a tu cuerpo.

Blaze lo tomo de los guantes y detuvo sus intentos de homicidios.

- Sonic ya, lo estas asustando.

Blaze se voltio a ver a chip que sonrío ante su protección.

- Pero Blaze el nos interrumpió cuando... ya sabes.

- Bueno...eso fue tu-

Blaze empezó a brillar mientras se desvanecía.

- Creo que asta aquí llego yo.

Blaze se desvaneció no sin antes de que Sonic la tomara de la mano,

- No olvides que me debes _eso_.

- Si, hasta la próxima Sonikku.

**FIN**

Que les pareció, si gustan puedo hacer un Silvaze aunque no me guste mucho.


End file.
